


The Weeping Bitch

by A_SimpleEgg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hell, Post-Hell, Trauma, Violence, weeping bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_SimpleEgg/pseuds/A_SimpleEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not the only one that got a one way ticket out of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weeping Bitch

It had been three months. Three months since she'd escaped the pit, and Claire hadn't looked back. She'd completely started over - new life, new friends. For awhile she'd searched for answers, desperate to know how she'd been resurrected, but in the end had thought better of continuing the hunt. What did it matter anyway? And honestly, did she really want to know.

Today was Toonie Tuesdays at one of the local bars, and Claire was seated at one of the booths desperately awaiting the arrival of her friends. She'd already started hitting the sauce, determined to get as drunk as the bartender would allow her. Since her return, Claire had been drinking far more heavily than she'd ever had before.

Sometimes she would take to the dancefloor, and someone would get a little rough. A bit too handsy. And no matter how drunk, she'd always run. Or cry. Because sometimes their hands felt a little bit too rough, a bit too much like his. The hands she'd grown so familiar with during her stay in the pit.

Her friends showed up eventually, and with a few more drinks and multiple more shots, they were already pulling her back towards the dreaded dance floor. Back towards her nightmares.

"Claire, come on!"

She's much to drunk to argue now, stumbling behind them trying her best not to lose her footing. The dancing starts and she pivots her hips; sways her head from side to side. She gets completely lost in the music, forgetting everyone around her until a touch upon her hips sends her crashing back to reality. Rough hands pressing into the bones, moving in rhythm with her body. They're rough, just like they always are. But this time there's something familiar about them.

Claire turns around, and her heart jumps immediately into her throat. There, stating back at her are those same candy apple green eyes, still as cold and bitter and empty as she remembered. 

He stops short, hands falling from her hips, and he takes a step back. He looks so shocked it's almost comical, with the way his mouth hangs agape and his feet shift awkwardly from side to side. But this time, Claire doesn't have to think. She takes off running out of the club, through one of the backdoors and into the alleyways, sobbing and shaking like a terrified child.

She's just about to reach her salvation when she finds herself slammed into the brick wall before her, pinned there like prey. She doesn't want to be his victim, not anymore, but when she tries to scream all that comes out is a sharp, strangled sob. And in that moment she feels incredibly week - helpless, even. She'd told herself she never wanted to feel that way again.

"Stop! Stop! Hey, listen to me!"

But she's far from consolable, furiously shaking her head and sobbing, refusing to listen to a word he has to say. She doesn't owe him anything, not with all he did to her; all he stole from her. All the cuts, the pokes, the prods. She never thought she'd have to look him in the face again.

"Get away from me!" She shrieks, panic stricken as she flails beneath his grasp. "Leave me alone!"

He's unrelentless, still babbling incoherently trying to get her to calm down, but all she wants is to escape. In one last desperate attempt, she drives her knee up between his legs hard. 

He went down with a grunt, clutching the front of his jeans and groaning in pain, but Claire doesn't look back. Doesn't even stop to enjoy it. She just flees.

**Author's Note:**

> I may keep this as a one-shot. If you want more chapters, just request!


End file.
